1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to adjustable steering column assemblies for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Steering column assemblies having a steering wheel that is adjustable telescopingly or tilting or both are well known in the automotive industry. Adjustable steering wheels provide both optimal and ergonomically correct positions of the steering wheel relative to a driver. Many conventional adjustable steering columns assemblies require separate locking mechanisms for the telescoping and tilting movement of the steering wheel, which is inconvenient for the driver.
The prior art has contemplated a marriage of the locking mechanisms such that a single lever may operate both the telescoping and tilting movement of a steering wheel. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,237,439 and 6,460,427 disclose adjustable steering column assemblies utilizing a single lever for both telescoping and tilting movement. These prior art designs, however, are relatively complex and require the use of various rack and pinion arrangements.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to design a single locking lever that can operate both telescoping and tilting movement in a less complex manner than the prior art. Also, it is desirable that the telescoping movement of the steering wheel have an infinite number of adjustment positions to provide further convenience to the driver.